Needs: Nemu
by Spicenee
Summary: Nemu has falling under the effects of Kisuke's "lust liquid." Who does she decide to go see to satisfy her needs? 3rd story of the Needs series. Lemony Goodness.


This is the 3rd story in the **Needs **series. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the first two **Needs** stories: **Needs: Yoruichi, **and **Needs: Rangiku.** If you want to find out why Nemu is like this then I suggest you read Yoruichi's version it will explain it. And while your at it read Rangiku's version too. Remember the girls in this series is under Kisuke's "lust liquid" which makes them dirty, horny, naughty, seductive and whatever other adjectives that you could think of. I think that Nemu is really naughty in this story. She is Naughty Nemu. That is what I'm going to call her.

I apologize to all of you that have been waiting for this story. I know that I have been pushing it back but distractions can be a bitch.

So enough of me rambling. Enjoy Naughty Nemu and all the lemony goodness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

**Needs: Nemu**

"Nemu, where have you been?" He slapped her across her face. "I've been looking for you." He slapped her again.

Kurotsuchi Nemu bowed her head and softly said. "I'm sorry Mayuri-sama. I was at the Shinigami Women's Association party."

"Who gave you permission to stay that long there?" He slapped her again.

"I'm sorry Mayuri-sama. It won't happen again."

She braced herself for him to hit her again. But nothing happened. She looked up to see him turn his back to her.

"It better not. Now go and get me those specimens in the other room for this experiment." He said pointing to the next room.

"Yes Mayuri-sama." Nemu bowed her head and walked to the room without saying another word.

Nemu walked through the room of different specimens and experiments looking for what her father needed. She looked at the brown whale like creature that was encased in a tank of water that was being monitored for information.

"What an ugly creature."

"What did you say girl?" It hissed back.

"I was just commenting on how ugly you were." She said to him while continuing to look for the specimens.

"I'll show you ugly." The whale like creature forcefully moved around the tank.

"After years of being in that tank you should know that you will not get out. As much as you try."

Nemu turned the corner as the creature cursed at her. She looked around trying to remember where she left the specimens. She rummaged through different boxes with no luck.

She sighed out of frustration. Something caught her eye. She turned to look at the sliver chain that was on the shelf. She looked at it closer, it reminded her of a certain someone.

She closed her eyes and remember the last time that she had seen him. How she couldn't keep her eyes of off him. She had imaged what it was like to be held in his arms. Then her mind drifted off to how it would be like to be taken by him. What he felt like. Smelled like. Tasted like. How he would feel being inside of her. His hands exploring her body.

Her body shivered and she let out a soft moan.

"NEMU!"

She jumped at the voice yelling from the other room.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up."

Nemu quickly found what she was looking for and hurried out the room.

"Sorry Mayuri-sama. I was having trouble finding them." She handed him the box.

He snatched the box from her. "You sure are useless sometimes."

Nemu watched as her father took out a handful of mod souls from the box. He placed them in a machine and started to read the data that the machine was producing. Nemu walked to the other side of the machine. She watched the data that was on the screen.

'Interesting. I wonder what Mayuri-sama is going to do with those mod souls.'

She continued to watch Mayuri and his experiment. She started to think about the silver chain and the meaning it had.

'There is only one left. They all died because of Mayuri-sama. I wouldn't blame him if he hates Mayuri-sama. But I hope that he doesn't hate me for what my father did.'

She couldn't bare to think that he hated her. It was too much for her. She didn't want to be hated by someone that she secretly had feelings for. All she wanted to do right now was to go and see him.

"Nemu." She pulled away from her thoughts.

"Yes Mayuri-sama?"

"I believe that we are done here, for now."

Mayuri pressed a couple of buttons on the computer. A glass door slid in front of the mod souls enclosing them in a box.

"We will leave the computer running to keep analyzing them." He turned to Nemu. "You look preoccupied."

"I'm not."

He looked at her. As to scan her for an deformities that there might have been in her. Nemu tried her hardest not to flinch or show her father that her mind truly was somewhere else.

Mayuri stood up from his seat. "Let's go Nemu."

"Okay."

Nemu followed her father out the exam room. They walked down the halls of the 12th division offices. No one was around anywhere. Either they were busy doing research that Mayuri gave them or they were just too afraid of him.

They reached Mayuri's room.

"Nemu, go run me a bath."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She bowed and turned to walk to bathroom.

She entered his bathroom and turned the faucet of the tub. As the water ran down the faucet she grabbed him a towel from the closet and set it next to the tub. Nemu dipped her hand in the warm water making a ripple.

'It's the perfect temperature.' She thought.

Nemu walked out the bathroom to see her father sitting at his desk. He had removed his ear and chin attachments along with his hat. His white captains robe and the top of his shihakusho was lying on his bed. His blue hair and his normal skin color were visible.

"Mayuri-sama, your bath is ready."

He turned to her. She always thought that he looked funny when he only had his face paint on and not the attachments.

"What are you staring at?"

Nemu quickly looked down. "Nothing."

"Foolish girl."

Mayuri walked by Nemu to the bathroom and shut the door. Nemu went to her father's bed and picked up the articles of clothing that were on the bed. She placed the dirty clothing in with the rest of the clothing that needed to be washed. She picked out clean robes and placed them on the bed.

Nemu sat at Mayuri's desk and grabbed his facial attachments. She started to clean the attachments. She hummed softly to herself, a tune unknown to her but never the less she still hummed it.

As she was cleaning the attachments, he popped in her head again. There was something about him that made her fall in love with him. She would never admit it to anyone especially have her father know.

She wondered why she had fell for him. Maybe it was because he was the only one to stand up to her father for her. Nobody in the Soul Society ever did, they all knew how Mayuri treated her but did nothing. He was the only one. Or maybe it was because he would talk about honor and pride. Or because he was chivalrous to her. Either way she didn't know why.

She felt a sudden heat arise from below her waist. She wanted him so much. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her thighs together. The sensation was getting stronger. She wanted him to do something about this heat. She wanted him inside her.

Her mind drifted to him at her entrance, waiting to trust into her. She bit her lip and a soft moan escaped her lips as imagined him trust inside her. Over and over.

Then the bathroom door flew open and Mayuri came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nemu disappointedly snapped out of her daydream. She went back to cleaning the attachments.

"Your still not done?" Mayuri said while walking to the bed.

"I'm almost done Mayuri-sama."

"Well hurry up." He started to put on the clean robes that Nemu had left on his bed.

Nemu finished with the attachments and set them on the table. "I'm finished Mayuri-sama."

"Good. Now leave me." He tossed the towel aside and got into bed.

Nemu grabbed the towel and the rest of the dirty clothes and walked out of the room. She walked to the laundry room and handed the clothes to a member of the 4th division that was there to pick up the dirty laundry of the 12th division.

She walked out to the courtyard of the 12th division offices. She looked up at the night sky.

'I wonder what he's doing right now.' She bit her lip. "Maybe I should go see him."

She turned to look at the offices. "Mayuri-sama would get angry if he found out." The sensation came over her again. The want, the need. She smiled. "He doesn't have to know."

With that she flash stepped away.

* * *

Nemu appeared in front of his residence. She could sense him near. She flash stepped inside, reappearing on the second floor. She turned to look at the door and sensed his reiastu coming from behind it. She slowly opened the door and looked into the bathroom.

There he was. She could see his slender body from behind the shower curtain. He was bathing. She bit her lip and quickly and quietly disrobed. She crept closer to the shower making sure that he was facing the other way. Nemu entered the shower behind him. She ran her hands up his chest making him quickly turn around in shock.

"Nemu-san? What are you doing here?" He tried to cover himself with the shower curtain.

"What does it look like I'm doing Uryū-san?"

"Standing in my shower…naked I might add." Uryū turned his head and closed his eyes after saying the last part.

Nemu smirked. "You were always so smart."

Nemu walked up to him. Uryū walked back until he was against the wall. Nemu stopped right under the falling water. She ran her fingers through her hair, undoing the braid to allow the water to wet every strand. She ran her hands down her face and neck. Uryū couldn't resist to look when Nemu let out a soft moan. She was fondling her own breast with one hand, the other reaching out to him.

"Won't you join me?"

Uryū couldn't help but run his eyes over her entire body. "What happened to you there?" Uryū pointed to the bruise on her arm. Then to the scare on the side of her stomach. "And there?"

"Nothing." She looked away.

"He beat you again, didn't he?"

He hated to see her in the situation that she was in but had no idea on how to free her from it.

"It's none of your concern." She turned away from him.

"He shouldn't beat you. You shouldn't let him to that to you."

"You shouldn't care what happens between my father and me."

"But I do care."

A devilish smile appeared on her face. "So you do care about me."

"Well I don't like to see you in that situation."

"Mmm. Would you like to see me in a different situation?" She walked up to him.

"Of course I do…"

He stopped as Nemu's lips came close to his. She slowly traced her lips inches away from his. Uryū closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. Nemu placed her hands on his chest. He shivered at her touch. Her hand ran up off his chest and grabbed the showerhead and detached it for its holder. She turned away from him, leaving him from his entranced state.

"How about seeing me in this situation?"

Uryū opened his eyes to see Nemu running the showerhead up her stomach. She locked eyes with him, biting her lip she ran the showerhead over her breast. She moaned as the water hit her sensitive nipples. Uryū couldn't keep his eyes off her as she continued to play with her own breast.

He froze as he watched Nemu trace the showerhead down her body. She stopped when she reached her destination that was between her legs. She lifted her right leg and placed it on the side shelf to get better access. For the first time since they had locked eyes, she was the one to look away when she shut her eyes and tilted her head back. She let out a long moan as the rushing water hit her clitoris.

Nemu's free hand went back to her breasts. Squeezing, playing, pitching her own nipples. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes looked up and down his bare body. She felt herself coming close to her climax. She arched her back, hitting her head on the shower wall. The showerhead had made her cum. Feeling that her legs were going to give out on her, she slid down to the floor.

Uryū just stood at the opposite end of the shower frozen in place. Nemu was crawling to where he was standing. She stopped right in front of him. She looked up at him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Did you like the show?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't come up with the words to say to her. He was still shocked at what he had just seen.

"I can tell you did." Nemu looked at his erected member. She grabbed it firmly in her hand making him flinch. "Relax and enjoy the fun."

She slowly started moving her hand up and down his shaft. Still looking up at him she licked his tip. She licked up his shaft then around his tip. He rolled his eyes back and let out a loud moan as her mouth enveloped his member. Nemu slowly started moving him in and out of her while one of her hands pumped in the same pace. Not liking the pace Nemu was talking, Uryū grabbed her hair and guided her in the pace that he liked more. Nemu's other hand massaged his testicles and picked up her speed. The feeling was getting to be too much for Uryū that he couldn't hold it anymore. His eyes rolled back and a loud moan escaped his lips as he came.

She stood up with the same seductive look from earlier on her face. She softly traced her lips over his then licked his lips. Uryū couldn't contain himself anymore, he needed to taste those lips of hers. He forcefully seized her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Nemu opened her mouth to give hers and his tongue access to the others mouth. She kissed along his jaw line to his earlobe, nibbling at it.

"Did you have fun?"

He let out a deep growl.

"So you did."

He traced kisses up and down her neck, from one shoulder to the other. Uryū found Nemu's lips again. Their tongues wanting to show dominance over the other. Uryū pulled her closer to his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up. Nemu wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pushed her back against the shower wall. Running out of breathe he pulled away panting.

"Nemu-san…"

"Hmm?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"You like it don't you? I can tell."

He ran his hand up her side finding one of her breast. She moaned as he pinched her nipple hard. He pulled her away from the wall and walked with her in his arms out of the shower to the sink and sat her on the counter. Nemu leaned back giving Uryū access to her breasts. He kissed and nipped down her neck and chest to her breast and lightly tugged her nipple with his teeth making her moan. He used his tongue to soothe the pain that she might have felt. He flicked his tongue around her nipple while his other hand was pinching her other nipple. His lips traveled to the other breast doing the same to it. Nemu ran her hand through Uryu's hair. She pulled him away from her breast and brought him back to her lips. Nemu wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer and capturing him in a deep kiss. The feeling of Uryu's member rubbing against her heat was driving her crazy. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him inside her. She **needed **him inside her.

"Uryū…please…" She pleaded with him.

He kissed her, slowly entering her. One of Nemu's hands grabbed Uryu's arm while the other arm supported her on the counter as she arch her back. Uryū kissed her collarbone as he slowly moved in and out of her. Nemu wrapped her arms around Uryu's neck and kissed him. Uryū set a pace that he liked and that would satisfy Nemu for the moment. His lips left hers and proceeded down her jaw to her neck. He kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked the side of her neck. She tilted her head towards him and kissed the side of his face. She pulled at his earlobe with her teeth.

"Uryū….faster…..please….." She was able to say in between her panting.

Uryū complied and picked up his pace. The pace that they were taking was becoming too much for the counter as it started to sway back and forth making noise. Uryū stopped and pulled away.

"Hey. We're not done."

Uryū pulled her off the counter and turned her around. He raised up her hips and slowly re-entered her. Nemu braced herself on the counter when Uryu's pace picked up like it was before. Uryū was able to see Nemu's blissful face from the reflection of the mirror. He picked up Nemu's right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Nemu moaned louder as Uryū plunged deep inside of her. Her fingers started to make circles around her clitoris driving her closer to her climax. She cried out loud when she finally climaxed. Her walls spasmed around him and with a few final thrust he came harder than before. Uryū laid his head on Nemu's back panting.

"That was great." He kissed her back.

"It doesn't have to be over."

Uryū stepped back to let Nemu turn to him.

"What do you mean?"

Nemu kissed him. Uryū just started at her as she walked to the door. She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled as she had found his room. Uryū smirked as he watched Nemu walk into his room. He turned off the lights and walked out of bathroom. He entered his room and saw Nemu on her side laying on his bed. She gestured him to come over to her.

He smiled and closed the door….

* * *

Looks like Uryu is gonna have more fun with Nemu.

The 4th story in the series **Needs: Rukia **is up now.

Please review. Review, review, review. I want to know what you think. Do you like the series so far? Was this story better than the other? Or did it fall short? Which was your favorite so far? I want to know.


End file.
